Breaking Her Heart
by Sarah9488
Summary: [August NJC] She was only sixteen, but it seemed as though noone could ever love her. Please leave a Review! Oneshot


**A/N:** _This is my attempt at the August NJC challenge. We had to write a story inspired by the song The Backseat by Zornik. I just let me be inspired by the feelings that I had when listening to the song. Just the sound of it - not the lyrics. The first feeling that I had when listening to the song was being on the run, but I wasn't satisfied with it. I wanted this song to describe a feeling for my story. And I got the feeling of angst. Suddenly, there was an idea for a story and I just wrote it. I know it doesn't take the atmosphere of the song that much. It's more subtle. It's about Brennan's fear and might explain her in some ways._

**A/N2:** _Some of you might not like her thoughts in the end, but I think they are quite realistic. Remember, she's a Teenager at 16 and you have a lot of issues as a Teenager. And thinking of what Brennan has been through she has only more... Please leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones

---

**Breaking her Heart**

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous… here we are now, entertain us…" she sang to the sound of her walkman. Sixteen-year-old Temperance Brennan enjoyed her life in her new home. She was dancing and singing through the house and felt really free-spirited.

The warm October sun was shining through the windows of the living-room and made it glow in a fantastic warm and golden light.

She sent her foster-mother Grace Sanders a bright smile who sent it back to her. "I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now…"

Despite the volume of the music in her ears she heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll open, Grace" she screamed.

Grace laughed. "You don't have to scream, Tempe. I can hear you perfectly."

Temperance smiled apologizing and turned down the sound as she opened the door expecting her best friend Joanne. When she looked up from the machine, she found two tall men dressed in black in front of the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked feeling most uncomfortable. Something was going terribly wrong here. She just knew it.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" the dark voice of the men let her feel as though her heart would freeze from inside. She dreaded this people. _Just say that she isn't here…_

"As far as I know" she answered despite her inner warnings. She wanted these people to go.

"Grab your things, you have to come with us." the other man said without any emotion in his voice.

"Are you kiddin'? I can't just leave my home…" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't your home anymore. The Fisher's are your new Foster-home." he said with an even deeper voice if this was actually possible.

Tempe's hands began to shake and she felt herself being overwhelmed with fear. She had been in three families in three months before Grace and her husband Greg took care of her. And she was feeling good here. She loved Grace like an aunt she had never had. Grace was the first person she had trusted after her parents had abandoned her.

Okay, she had a best friend, but only because both of them weren't popular at school. She because she was this nerdy girl in Foster care and Joanne… Joanne was kind of weird.

"I think you are making a mistake." Tempe said trying to sound brave and strong but failed miserably.

"Tempe, honey, what's taking you so long?" Grace called her from the living-room.

She didn't want to answer. Fearing that what the men said was true she just stand there and wasn't able to move.

When she didn't answer, Grace came to the door. "Hello?" she greeted them suspiciously.

"Miss Sanders. We are from Foster Care and want to take Temperance with us." the man with the dark voice said, suddenly very complimentary.

"Sure, Mr ?" Grace had a smile plastered on her face.

"I apologize, I am Mr Meyer and this is Mr Taylor." he said and offered her his hand which Grace took.

"Why don't you come in and wait with a cup of coffee while Temperance packs her things?"

Temperance couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was this reality? She must have been dreaming. For a moment she just stood in the hallway and watched the men enter the hall and afterwards the living-room. She was unable to shift and do something other than stare.

"Tempe, haven't you heard? You are supposed to pack." Grace said and suddenly her voice seemed so heartless. The very same voice that had made her feel loved just a moment ago.

"You can't be serious?" Temperance couldn't take it like that. How could your life change from one minute to another?

"You have heard what I said. You're going. Go to your room and grab your things" Temperance could see that Grace sent her an encouraging smile, but she couldn't feel it. Her heart began to beat incredibly fast so she could actually hear it. Her body didn't seem to be able to hold itself in balance. Everything inside her was shaking. She felt weak, terribly weak and she couldn't do anything about it.

She began to breath hysterically as tears made they way up to her eyes. The first tear dropped down on her hot skin.

"You can't just send me away, Grace." she said pleading.

"I can do it, Temperance. There's nothing _you_ can do about it" Grace remained calm and didn't even seem to care that she sent her away.

Could Grace just sent her away without any feelings? Did Grace even care about her? Had she let herself be fooled by this woman? Why didn't people worry about her? Why was she a person to get rid of so easily? _Am I worthless?_

Now, Tears streamed down her face. "Please Grace. Please, don't leave me." She was begging and shaking.

"Greg and I are going to have a baby. We have no time and room left for you…"

"I can share a room with the baby. I can take care of it. I know how to baby-sit. I'm good with children" Temperance tried. She would do anything only to be a part of the family of Greg and Grace Sanders - to leave the Foster system at least in her thoughts.

"…and most of all I don't have enough time to care of a teenage girl with all her needs. Plus no, you are not good with children. Iris Grey's boy cried all day long when you took care of him… and you've slapped him."

"That's not true!" Temperance screamed. She had been accused of hurting the poor little boy, but she would never in her life do something like that, she would never hurt an innocent human being. She would swear on her mother's life that she hasn't done something.

"Don't scream!" Grace yelled. "And now grab your things, you'll leave this house."

Temperance knees seemed to brake away and she fell on them. Her heart even beat harder. She began to hyperventilate. "Please, don't let me go." she was definitely hysterical, now. Her head hurt badly from the crying and the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"I can be a good girl, Grace. I'm going to improve, I promise. Please let me stay with you." she was desperately sobbing. Gasping for air and crying for help.

"Stand up, Temperance. You're making a fool of both of us" Grace remained uncaring about Temperance state.

"I thought you'd love me." she cried out.

"I never told you so, Temperance." Temperance froze. Grace's voice had been so hard in this last sentence that she felt as though someone ripped her heart out of her chest. For a moment everything around her seemed to freeze on the contrary to her inner feelings. It was as though two different time zones existed in this room.

"You know, Temperance. This is getting on my nerves." Grace went to the living-room, where the men had taken a seat. "I'm sorry, Mr Meyer, Mr Taylor. I hadn't thought that she would be a rebellion. Could you please take her with you? I'm sending her things with the post."

With that the two men came to the hall and pulled her from the floor. "Get up, girl. You've had your chance."

She whined bitterly. "Please, let me get my dolphin at least. I got it from my parents…"

She wanted her stuffed dolphin. It was a gift she had received from her parents at her birth. She couldn't sleep without it.

But they kept pulling her out of the house. She sent a silent prayer to god. That he might help her out of this situation, but he didn't listen. He didn't help as he hadn't done the times before she needed his help.

Temperance saw how Grace closed the door without turning a hair.

---

Two hours later Temperance said on the edge of her new bed in the Fisher's home. It has been clear that she wasn't really welcome here. She was just another girl for a month for them. She wrote the fifth name under her shoe. _Green, Martin, Clark, Sanders, Fisher_ while silently singing the song her father had always sung for her… _Keep on Trying, Temperance!_ she wanted to tell herself, but it wouldn't work. People didn't want to love her. They wanted to hurt her and abandon her over and over again. She had to get rid of her urge to be loved. Love didn't exist and so didn't god!

She wanted to die. She desperately wanted to lie there and die, but she knew that no-one would make this dream come true. There was no other chance than giving up hope and the idea of love. She had to live without it.


End file.
